


Lily Of The Valley

by Pastelkyus



Series: Flowers on the field [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag, jinhwi, they college students, they live together in a small apartement <3, was planning a drabble but my finger slipped WHOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelkyus/pseuds/Pastelkyus
Summary: Daehwi is a easily sulking person isn't he





	Lily Of The Valley

"Made Coffee" Daehwi puts two Cups of warm coffee on the table, sliding one of the cups infront to Jinyoung who's busy on his laptop working on his project about something something something daehwi is not interested at, A faint music of Apink's  _I'm so sick_  could be heard echoing through their shared apartement, a song jinyoung wouldn't stop playing 24/7 ever since it came out.

 

"hey nerd, you gonna drink it or not" Daehwi poked Jinyoung's idle hand with a tip of a pencil, poking the back of his palm repeatedly, the older could only sigh softly and finally divert his attention away from the laptop and changes his gaze to daehwi who's now slightly pouting, still poking jinyoung with the pencil, a small black dot drawn on his palm

 

"yes daehwi what can i help you with? is the cookie jar to tall for you to reach? can't find the scissors? you lost your socks again? jaehwan bothering you with his work? want me to beat some one up? " jinyoung  _not so_ trying hard on hiding his sarcasm tone a bit flat and eyes lazily wanders off into his coffee, hot steam oozing out from the cup, signaling the drink is still scorching hot.

 

Daehwi pout gets even bigger and takes another sip of his coffee, before walking away from his seat and sulks away into the kitchen, jinyoung rolled his eyes ignoring daehwi's  ~~cute~~ antiques of noisily doing something with the cooking utensils, jinyoung shaked his head wondering how in earth he could fall so in love, would fight anybody for, with him, i mean most of their dates are either the library reading together dates or steal the cafe's wifi dates, or when they're not too tired, watching the fish pond at the nearby park, yes they love fish ponds and jinyoung himself even bought fish foods and crumbs for the ducks and what about it?

 

"daehwi you know this is due tomorrow if i don't turn this in Minhyun gonna strangle me the whole day" jinyoung's fingers went back into typing, daehwi doesn't care he just took one of the snacks from the fridge and jump down the sofa, not thinking twice remembering that his boyfriend said the  _soft squishy warm couchy as what daehwi called it_ is on its last spring, hanging for its dear life.

 

"hwi" jinyoung called out, only to be replied with a small 'hm' and a series of tv channel being switched constatntly, the younger obviously trying so hard to ignore the other, distracting himself

 

_why am i being like this big SIGH........ daehwi's thoughts runs around his head kinda feeling bad kinda don't, cause jinyoung haven't cuddle him for like idk, 2 days?_

 

_dramatic._

 

without any other words jinyoung closed his laptop, and drink the disgustingly lukewarm coffee he regretted drinking it before microwaving it, and yes, he micorwaves his drink, its a nice microwave his mom bought him for housewarming gift might as well use it for everything every second.

 

"you're not supposed to drink it cold dumbass' daehwi giggled at jinyoung's bitter expression, how very amusing what tiredness and lack of sleep can do to such person

 

"oh now you laughing" jinyoung dump the rest of the coffee in one sip and  _kinda_ swing his cup away into the sink, because surely putting downa cup into a sink wouldn't be followed by sound of plates and spoons clashing out of one's annoyance

 

"watch it!" 

 

"sorry."

 

jinyoung plopped down the sofa next to daehwi, ignoring his own previous warnings of the sofa's lifespan, he is just a bit tired sleepy and in need of cuddles, he knows daehwi was looking for some cuddling sessions but he couldn't find any time amidst of his busy ass and tons of shit to work on he mean this could be a good time to make it up for it.

 

"Bae Jinyoung, you stink you haven't showered all day since morning, its 9pm now ew get away get away" daehwi jokingly pushing jinyoung away who is now already  ~~~~ _trying_ to hug his cute little boyfriend "you know you're wearing my sweater that hasn't been washed for 3 weeks right?" jinyoung teases after he recognize the thing daehwi is wearing, and of course he got his wanted disguted grunt by little Mr Lee here

 

"go shower" the younger insists, but jinyoung ignores that yet again and just hugs daehwi again, this time tighter and with more determation not to let the smaller boy removes him from the warm embrace, surprise surprise not even daehwi is bothered to put so much energy on getting jinyoung off from him cause jinyoung knows he likes it so much and this is what he been wanting all day

 

_omg fuck you Bae Jinyoung_

 

"baby" jinyoung muttered softly, softly enough it makes all of daehwi's grumpy facade to be blown away like how jaehwan manage to knock those domino structure as a project they been working on thanks to his mega loud movement 

 

"ye?" 

 

"kiss"

 

"no"

 

"please?" there's his cute pout

 

"no your breathe is horrible"

 

"one time?" thats his damn cute demanding eyes

 

"jinyoung i said no"

 

"please???? not even once?" sighs fine, he gave in

 

"promise me you shower after this?" daehwi pinches jinyoung's cheeks and the older nodded slowly, thats kinda doubting but he takes it.

 

daehwi leaned in, puckering his lips a little for the dramatic effects, but to jinyoung's disappointment daehwi only aimed for his cheeks, leaving him pouting his cheeks again

 

_now he's the one sulking, ironic._

 

"now goooooo shower" daehwi urged him to get up pushing the boy's back with no power or whatever followed by jinyoung's lazy grunting

 

"one more thing though, can we cuddle after this my grumpy prince?" jinyoung halted back, awaiting for daehwi's answer in the middle of him trying so hard to push jinyoung away

 

"of course silly. now go"

 

"one more thing"

 

"what?"

 

jinyoung quickly went in holding daehwi's head still with his hand, giving him a very  _passionate kiss_ before dashing off into the bathroom, dumbass didn't even bring his towel in.

 

daehwi stood there like an idiot, heart racing, head spinning, cheeks red,eyes blinking multiple times.

 

_DAMN YOU BAE JINYOUNG._

 

_Love you tho, with all my heart <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHH I MISS JINHWI SORRY IF THIS IS UNDERWHELMING I GAVE MY BEST I DID THIS ON A RUSH


End file.
